What Goes Around Comes Around
by XTheXUltimateXMindfuckX
Summary: (au, SEE AUTHORS NOTE AT BEGINNING OF CH 1) The TMK was caught years ago.. But when someone starts taking the former surviving victims and all the key players come together again, secrets come out and the former teens of PC learn that what goes around alw
1. Captivity

**Authors note: Great liberties have been taken with the TMK storyline of the past.. I got to watching old footage today and this came to me.. I decided to sort of revamp it, find a way to bring back Georgie and Diego, because I liked them together.. And my oc, of course, is paired with Logan Hayes.. (And happens to be the potential (non identical) twin sister or niece, I haven't decided as of yet which way I'm gonna go with it )of Lulu Spencer.. More on that will come out IF and this is a big if.. I keep this one up. I've only gotten this one chapter written, I'll see what happens.. Pairings are as follows: Spixie, GoGo, Lante, Brooklyn/Johnny, LoganxOc.. There may be others.. But this is largely about the players in the TMK thing back then AND my oc and of course, my sexy Texan, Logan.. Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 01

She walked hurriedly across the parking lot, eyes scanning the Iphone 5s in her hand as she texted her husband Logan back and smiled to herself. Had she actually been more aware of her surroundings, she might have seen the man lurking near her car. Had she been in less of a hurry to get home to her man, she might not have felt a needle jammed into her neck, she might not have woken in the back of a moving van, tied and gagged and lying on the floor.

The cell phone rang and rang as Logan called and called. She'd just texted him four hours ago and told him that she was on her way back to their cozy little two story house on the main street in Hollingsbeck Texas.. And he'd called into the hair salon she worked at, they'd said that she left the building at the end of her shift as planned.. That she'd told them she had to run by the hospital first, pick something up and she'd be heading home... Logically the next place he'd called had been the hospital..

And her friend who worked at the front desk, Marla had seen her come in, go to the labs and talk to a doctor for a few moments, then leave again, excited. She'd talked to Lexie for about ten minutes..

Beyond that? It was almost like Logan's wife disappeared into thin air.

He paced the house in a blind fury for an hour or two and he'd been just about to grab his keys, go ride backroads and make sure her car wasn't broken down (he'd been trying like hell to trade the damn thing in for a new one, a more dependable one but she stubbornly refused) when the phone rang.

He heard her screaming and swearing at someone before he even picked up well. The man on the other end of the line said in a gruff voice, "She's a pretty little thing. Then again you always did have a thing for blondes, didn't you?"

"If you fuckin hurt her, I swear to God, man.. There won't be a damn place you can hide." Logan growled as he punched at a wall. The man chuckled and the coldness in the man's laugh sent a shiver down his spine as he said "You'll do nothing if you want her back. Nothing save for every single thing I tell you to do, down to the letter. Just as I've told Lulu Spencer's husband already.. If you want your wife back, Logan? You're going to work for it.. You're going to bring me what I want."

The phone line went dead, Logan swore and threw a bottle of Jack Daniels from their liquor cabinet against the wall of their kitchen. He slid his jacket on and went out to the garage, dug around in a box he'd put away, forgotten about long ago.

He was happier now, he wasn't the same guy he had been.

But the guy mentioning Lulu's name right now made him think about his Port Charles past.. And he figured that if someone were going to kidnap his wife?

He was going to go back over every little detail of that past until he knew who he was gutting like a dead fish when he got off the plane in the town he used to call home.

A town he'd sworn after Lulu, his former girlfriend, put him into a coma and then hooked up with some guy named Johnny while he was sleeping.. he'd gotten a ticket back to Texas after that, then a few years later, he met Lexie purely by accident.

And never once had he mentioned to her the striking similarity she bore to his former girlfriend.. Because for one thing, Lexie was not the same kind of girl as Lulu had been and for another?

He'd put the past behind him.

Now it looked like he'd have to drag it up and relive it again.. But for Lexie, he was willing.

What was her connection to Lulu?

Why had the man on the other end of the line sounded so damn familiar?

He paced the kitchen of their cozy two story house in Hollingsbeck Texas as he swore out loud and then reached for the phone..

He called the only man he knew might help him.. Biting back on his pride, he called his father.

"Dad? It's me.. Yeah, I need your help.."

Scott listened to his phone as his brow wrinkled in concern.. When Logan finished telling his father about the bizarre call, Scott spoke up and asked quietly, "How soon can you get a flight?"

"I'm leavin now."

"Good.. I'll be waiting at the airport when you get here.. It's hell around here, someone kidnapped Lulu Spencer, Maxie Jones and Brooklyn Cerillo."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain when you get here, Logan.. But don't worry, son.. We're gonna find her.."

Inside the small dark room, a group of girls sat looking around in fear, their eyes adjusting to the darkness. Lexie looked at the girls around her and bit her lower lip as she kept working intently on trying to free her wrists from the ties that binded them.

One of the blonde girls, Maxie looked at her and then at Lulu and Lulu asked, "Do we know you?"

"Nope.. Not gonna get to, either.. Because if it's all the same to you girls? I'm gonna skip the citchat and bullshit and get straight to the part where I escape, take down whoever this bastard is and walk out of here."

Maxie raised a brow and then said quietly, "If you keep doing that you will cut open your wrists."

"Long as I get outta here before I bleed out? Don't too much care." Lexie stated as Brooklyn leaned in and then looked from Lulu to the blonde that had just spoken and said "Wow.. It's.. It's almost creepy.."

"What is?"

"Really look at her, Lulu." Maxie said as Lulu focused and let her eyes get used to the semi darkness completely. And when she saw the girl's face, she gasped.

There were quite a few differences, but under the right circumstances, Lulu and this stranger, Lexie.. They could pass as twins.

"What?"

"Its weird.."

Lexie muttered something to herself and got back to working on her eventual escape.. She knew the man that had taken them had called Logan..

She knew Logan was probably on the trail leading ot her now.

But she also knew that she wasn't some little bimbo who was gonna wait on her man to ride to her rescue either.

"When the guy made the call to your husband.. Did he say Logan?" Brooklyn asked finally as Lexie nodded and then said "Can't believe you married Zacarra... Guy's always in the news with the mob."

Maxie bit her lower lip and tapped her foot as she said quietly, "All I have to say is they better hope to Christ above that Spinelli doesn't bring Jason with him when he comes for me."

"Whoever he is, he's dead.. Because when Dante shows up? He will have his entire unit with him. And all of them are damn good shots." Lulu stated as she asked Lexie, " Your husband Logan.. What's he do?"

"Oh trust me.. They do not wanna piss Logan Houston Hayes off.. Because I've seen him with a gun.. He was a sniper in the military for a while.. Works with the cops in Hollingsbeck now, actually, he's a detective.. Also a volunteer fireman." Lexie said as the girls all exchanged looks.

"What?"

"Did you say Logan Hayes?"

"Mhmm, why?"

Maxie swore a little then said "I think I just figured out what we all have in common.. And if I'm right? That means that when they killed Diego all those years ago and said he was the actual TMK.. They were completely and totally one hundred percent wrong.. Or.. He didn't actually die.. I mean he drowned.. They never actually found his body.."

"Huh?"

Lulu talked quickly, filled Lexie in on the whole thing about the TMK murders and added quietly, " This one girl.. Georgie.. She's not here but hopefully she's safe right now.. She left for Paris right after she had her own brush with this guy.. And your husband was one of the guys who figured out who he was, sort of.. And basically.. He and some of the other guys in town, guys we all happen to be married to now, ironically, were all going to corner him up and put an end to it."

The door opened one last time and a very pissed off Georgie Jones Alcazar was shoved into the room. She spat at her kidnapper and said viciously, "Diego will come for me and he will kill you."

"Well.. That explains that theory, ladies.." Brooklyn said as calmly as she could as Maxie looked at Georgie and said "You went off to Paris.. To be with Diego, who we all thought tried to kill you.. And you didn't even think to tell me when you wrote, Skyped or called?"

"Diego knew who it was and he was trying to prove he didn't do it.. He had to have a way out.. " Georgie said quietly as she added, "Mack would've never let me go if he knew who was meeting me and why.. He hated him, Maxie.. And I love him."

Maxie nodded and then said quietly, "Well when they all get here, Mack included, Georgie, your little secret is out." which made her nod solemnly and then say "But then he'll know Diego wasn't the TMK. They'll know and maybe Mack will be more open to me being with him, being married to Diego. Who is she?"

"Logan's wife."

"She looks a lot like Lulu?"

"So we've all noticed." Brooklyn said as Maxie mused aloud, "Maybe Luke had another little girl?"

Lulu snickered and nodded as she said "With my father? There's no telling.." as Lexie shrugged and said "Doubtful.. I mean I was adopted, yeah.. But my birth parents were dead.. Or so my adoptive parents were told."

Down the hallway, Alexander, bitter and angry twin of Diego smirked to himself.. He had scores to settle.. One more time, his twin got all his glory.. Got credit for the murders he'd taken great pains to committ. And he'd had years to plan this night.

Now all he had to do was wait patiently for everything to unfold.


	2. This Means War

**Authors note: Great liberties have been taken with the TMK storyline of the past.. I got to watching old footage today and this came to me.. I decided to sort of revamp it, find a way to bring back Georgie and Diego, because I liked them together.. And my oc, of course, is paired with Logan Hayes.. (And happens to be the potential (non identical) twin sister or niece, I haven't decided as of yet which way I'm gonna go with it )of Lulu Spencer.. More on that will come out IF and this is a big if.. I keep this one up. I've only gotten this one chapter written, I'll see what happens.. Pairings are as follows: Spixie, GoGo, Lante, Brooklyn/Johnny, LoganxOc.. There may be others.. But this is largely about the players in the TMK thing back then AND my oc and of course, my sexy Texan, Logan.. Enjoy.**

**Thanks to the review of mariposa101 this will keep going. I hope the idea catches on better as it progresses. I have a lot of plans for this one, if I can keep it going and maybe get people's attention.**

CHAPTER 02

She hissed at Lulu and used the toe of her stilettos to kick something across the floor in her general direction. Lulu saw the flash of silver, unfortunately, so did Alexander, who'd just stepped into the room, probably coming to taunt the women even more, stir the pot just a little. Alexander bent and picked up the knife, turned his attention to the group of girls all tied and gagged and wearing very old white dresses. "Who did this? Which one of you stupid little bitches is trying to escape? Someone better answer me.. Now."

His gaze fixed on Georgie.. He'd actually been caught thanks to her.. She was the entire reason Diego knew about his existance, she'd even went as far as to help Diego leave town, take on HIS identity.

And this really, really pissed Alexander off. Not only was his brother still getting all the attention, but his brother was living it up with cards and even a little Parisian townhouse in HIS name. He really wanted a reason to kill this particular little bitch but then a syrupy sweet (and slightly taunting if he had to admit it, this girl definitely had cahones, she was most definitely testing him) voice spoke up from behind him and said calmly, "It was me, dipshit. And if ya don't give me back the fucking knife my husband gave to me? I'll use it to gut you when I finally do get the fuckin hell out of here."

"Big words for a tiny girl.. And what makes you think Logan's even gonna come for you, huh? He sure as hell couldn't take care of Lulu when it was her own ass on the line. Ask her about her thing with your man... Hon." Alexander said calmly, a smirk on his face as he watched the two blondes eyeing each other. Lulu finally said "We had a thing.. But he didn't really love me.. And for the record, Alexander? I didn't really love him either.. Not the way he deserved. Not like I'm pretty sure he loves Lexie."

Lexie mulled over this new information.. They looked a lot alike.. Was that the entire basis of his approaching her in the first place? Or had there been something else? She sighed and said quietly, "Used to call your name in his sleep.. Almost made me leave him a time or two because I kinda figured I'd never compete.. But, that being said, man?" as she looked up at the dark haired male standing in the center of the semicircle he'd formed with the girls around her and herself, "Even if he don't come for me, or sees her and saves her instead.. I'm gonna walk outta here.. Because trust me you stupid motherfucker.. I know how to take care of me. Don't need a man to do it."

"Sure ya don't, Blondie."

"I might work in a beauty salon, I might like makeup and jewelry, I might fucking love my stilettos and sundresses.. But trust me, man and believe this if you believe nothing else I gotta say.. I've been through one hell of a life.. And I know how to handle guys like you." Lexie said as she leaned her head back against the wall behind her, took a few deep breaths, falling silent. If Logan walked away after seeing the former love of his life... What the fuck was she going to do, actually? She loved him so much that she knew she wouldn't have the heart to try and use her surprise for him to trick him into staying.

The brunette sitting nearby hissed her name and said "Yo.. You cannot let this dipshit say things and get in your head or it's as good as you taking his gun and blowing your own brains out. If Logan married you, he loves you.. Or he wouldn't have bothered being tied down. Right Lulu?"

"She speaks the truth.. Besides, he hates me now."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because I sort of thought he was the guy behind all this and went batshit on him with a metal pipe.. Put him in a coma for almost two weeks or better.. He came to, said we were done, left town to go back to Texas.. Where he met you.. How did you two meet?"

A smile formed on Lexie's face as she laughed and admitted " I kinda backed into his truck.. And cussed him out about it because it'd already been one hell of a day, I was late for work, I had one hell of a hangover and I'd just realized that not only had I lost my cell phone the night before in a bar, but I'd also managed to walk out of my dorm room and forget this really, really important paper I had due for Abnormal Psych."

The girls stifled a laugh as Lulu spoke up and said "Whoa, wait.. Was he on the force then?"

"Mhmm.. I hit his cop car.. Then a few days later, he's standing outside the salon I work in with my cell phone in his hand, shit eating grin on his face as he asked "Lose something?" and held it out.. Turns out, ladies, I'd left the damn thing on top of my car, not lost it the night before like I thought I had for whatever reason.. Son of a bitch wouldn't give it back until I let him put his cell phone number in it and then swore on oath, mind you, that I'd call him that night."

"Did you?"

"Hell no, girls, I ain't that easy. No, actually, he called me. Of course, I was drinking a bottle of Pinot and having girls night in at my friends place.. We were playing poker. Next thing I know, his car is sitting on the curb outside. And he's laying on the damn siren. My friends were really ragging me by now so I walked out and he asked if I wanted to go grab a bite to eat.. Said he wasn't going to shut the damn siren off until I said I'd go. Found out from one of the guys down at the station later on that he'd noticed me around for about a month and he'd wanted a way to approach me or something.. But he'd seen the way I tended to shoot guys down all the time.. So he decided to make it impossible for me to do that.. Honestly, though, girls? Truth be told, I was sold on him the second he gave me that damn cocky smirk of his."

"I did always love that smirk." Lulu said as she added quietly, "Sorry, it's just... But that's a really, really sweet story.. the Logan I knew here wasn't.. He wasn't like that.. He was angry, bitter.. He didn't have much to do with his dad, I think that ruled his entire life."

"Yeah.. But they're cool now.. Scott was the best man at our wedding." Lexie said as Lulu looked at the girl sitting across from her in the circle and wondered again if it were possible that they were related somehow. If so this had to be the biggest coincidence..

"What's it like having that grump as a father in law?" Georgie asked as Maxie asked, "What is it like, because I only know the asshole side of Scott Baldwin.. He and our uncle Mack don't actually get along the greatest. They try, just never lasts very long.."

"Well, he's not such a bad guy.. Has my adoptive father beat by a thousand miles, hell, I kinda think of the guy as my dad. Then again, he usually takes my side over Logan's when we're arguin. What about you guys? I mean we have time to kill, that jerk's outta the room for now.. Might as well talk.." as the girls all started to talk back and forth about how they met the guys they'd ultimately married..

And meanwhile, in Port Charles, Dante and his partner Nathan West (who'd come in early from a honeymoon trip just to help Dante out on this) were going back over the abduction sites of all the girls for what seemed to be the thousandth time when the door to the squad room opened and Logan Hayes and Damian Spinelli with Johnny Zacarra walked in talking amongst themselves.

"Someone get these idiots out of the precinct."

"These idiots" Scott pointed out calmly, "Are as much involved in this as PCPD are. It's their wives gone too not just your precious Loony Lu." as he nodded to a seat and instructed his son and the two other men, "Give him the information from where they nabbed Lexie."

Logan pulled the file out of his olive green jacket, slid it across the table then said "And Spinelli and I have been lookin around, man.. Dug up something that might just interest you.. Johnny's got something that might help out too.. For once a damn mobsters not entirely useless."

"Watch your fuckin mouth, Hayes, I can still kick your ass. Wanna wind up in a trunk again?" Johnny asked as he pulled out bank records and pointed to the highlighted bits as he said "Just so happens my trip to the cleaners this last time was a little more about insight, little less about makin damn sure my money's all there and accounted for. Guess who's got an account?"

"Diego's dead, Johnny, what the fuck were you thinkin anyway, stealing this damn file? We can't fuckin use it now if we have to. Way to go fucking idiot." Dante grumbled as he mulled it over and then asked Scott, "Can you bring the TMK box up?"

"I was just about to do that. The way I see it, you idiots are all gonna have to work together on this.. Since Lexie was nabbed in Texas, they got Brooklyn in Italy with Johnny and Georgie's been reported missing officially with the police station in that little town she lives in.. And we all know that Spinelli's wife got nabbed in Seattle.. And guess what, boys.. You're all gonna have to work together and with those police precincts to figure this one out.. If I were you? I'd start now." Scott said firmly as he walked out, shutting the door behind him in his wake.

The group of men stared each other down and at the exact same time almost, Dante and Logan said through gritted teeth, "I'm callin the shots."

"Fine, we split in half. Johnny and Spin go with me though. You can keep whatever the fuck his name is and Anna. I trust these two more than I trust you. Which is a fuckin laugh when you consider me and Zacarra's history."

"Hayes, if you don't wanna end up in a fuckin trunk for the second time in your life again tonight, man.. Stop the shit and let's get to work.. Sooner we've got our own resources on this, the better off I'll feel.." Johnny said as Spinelli nodded in agreement, left the squadroom to put in a call to the only man he trusted to do anything correctly.. Jason.. His mentor.

Johnny stepped out too and placed a few calls of his own, getting one or two of his men to follow the paper trail made, find out who was using a dead guy's name to purchase everything someone would need to make a murder kit, including the ideal place to do it... "I wanna know if anything gets purchased on that card."

Logan paced the hallway as he stared at the crime scene just outside the hospital, brow furrowed.. Her friends said she'd stopped to pick up something... What was she picking up? She hadn't mentioned anything to him about not feeling well, but he knew she'd had what she said was probably just a stomach virus... And then the voice on the phone came back to him and he dug around in the pockets of his jacket and walked back into the squadroom, slid his cell phone to Dante and said "Run it through audio analysis.. The second message saved on it. It's from the guy. Something about his voice..."

"I know, man... I was just thinking the same thing.." Johnny nodded as Spinelli also solemnly nodded in agreement and said "I can actually enhance it if you want.."

"Let's start with that." Dante said as he and Nathan exchanged looks and Dante said calmly, "SOmeone should probably order food because boys? It looks like it's gonna be one hell of a long night."

"I'll fuckin live here if it means gettin Lexie back alive."

"Same goes for us." Johnny said as Spinelli spoke up and said quietly, "And Georgie misses her mom. I have to find Maximista for our fair daughter."

"If this bastard wants a war he just got one." Dante said as he sat leaned back in his chair, clicking his pen open and closed, lost in thought.. Rocco was with his mother, but he knew he'd have to check in..

And he just hoped to hell this all ended with the girls being bought home alive and safe.


	3. An Old Face

**Authors note: Great liberties have been taken with the TMK storyline of the past.. I got to watching old footage today and this came to me.. I decided to sort of revamp it, find a way to bring back Georgie and Diego, because I liked them together.. And my oc, of course, is paired with Logan Hayes.. (And happens to be the potential (non identical) twin sister or niece, I haven't decided as of yet which way I'm gonna go with it )of Lulu Spencer.. More on that will come out IF and this is a big if.. I keep this one up. I've only gotten this one chapter written, I'll see what happens.. Pairings are as follows: Spixie, GoGo, Lante, Brooklyn/Johnny, LoganxOc.. There may be others.. But this is largely about the players in the TMK thing back then AND my oc and of course, my sexy Texan, Logan.. Enjoy.**

**Thanks to the review of mariposa101,and to my guest reviewer this will keep going. I hope the idea catches on better as it progresses. I have a lot of plans for this one, if I can keep it going and maybe get people's attention.**

CHAPTER 03

They'd pretty much hit a dead end about 48 hours later, and tensions in the room were high when the door opened one more time and Mack Scorpio came in with Diego Alcazar in handcuffs.. They'd only just recently found out that somehow, the bastard hadn't died, he'd managed to escape, they'd picked the guy up in the same town in Paris that Georgie was taken from. Mack, of course, was already pinning everything on Diego.. The other men in the room, however, were trying to keep Mack from making a huge and costly mistake.

Someone was taunting them.. Someone obviously wanted them to find Diego and flushed him out for PCPD and the other law enforcement agencies currently working on the case via anonymous tip on the tip hotline. Using Diego's old phone number to call it in, they'd discovered later. Everything about this smelled like a huge set up, the prelude to something much bigger. They just had to get Mack to trust them, to see what they saw that was painfully obvious.

"Uncuff him."

"This man took my niece. There is no way in hell, Baldwin, I will be uncuffing him." Mack said firmly as Scott eyed the other man and said with a calm and deliberate smirk as he held out the DNA files from the old TMK case, "You'll kind of have to, won't you you big idiot, if his DNA doesn't match the DNA left at that last crime scene? When we almost had the actual TMK but he ran out instead?" nodding at Diego who sneered, "I didn't fuckin do it, Mack.. What the fuck would I kidnap my own wife for anyway?"

Mack blinked, shocked silent by Diego's announcement. Diego continued quietly, "Georgie wanted to tell you so damn many times.. But I told her she couldn't.. Because I wanted to find the son of a bitch who actually killed all the women back then and dragged my name through the dirt.. Told her that until I wasn't a bum in your eyes anymore, she had to keep it quiet. Now the son of a bitch has got her and he's fuckin taunting me. Says that if I want her alive? I'll come to PCPD and turn myself in."

"Why?"

"That actually makes no fuckin sense." Logan muttered as he eyed Diego warily and said through gritted teeth, "They got my wife too. You sure you're not in on this somehow, Alcazar? Cause it's kinda funny all this comes up now."

"Why in the literal blue fuck would I kidnap my own wife? I've done sick things before, but I'd never do anything to hurt Georgie.. Who the hell married you anyway? She's gotta be mental." Diego started, Logan balling up his fists, Dante stepping between them and putting a hand on each of their chests as he said through gritted teeth, "We all work together or we won't figure out what the hell's happening here."

"Fine.. But when that son of a bitch is at the bottom of it, I wanna be the one who shoots him this time.. Figurin since I'm a sniper at least this time I'll hit what I'm aimin at." Logan said as his cell phone rang and he raised a brow, picked it up. One of his wife's best friends, Jenny was calling to tell him why Lexie had been at the hospital the night she'd gotten taken. He dropped the phone, goofy and shocked grin on his face as he said deliberately, "We find 'em now."

"What was that about?"

"My wife's pregnant. From the looks of it, it's twins." Logan said as Scott smirked, nudged his son for reassurance and pointed out, "We'll find 'em, Logan."

"We better, dad." Logan said through gritted teeth as Dante and Nathan managed a stiff congratulations and Diego, Johnny and Spinelli all offered a round of drinks to celebrate the second this was all resolved and the girls were home. Logan leaned against the wall, bit the edge of his thumb in thought.. Whoever bought Diego out of hiding was up to something as far as that went.. But what would they have to gain by casting doubt in an old case?

Unless they were hoping to get caught?

None of this really made any actual sense anymore.


	4. Try to Get Out Alive I

**Authors note: Great liberties have been taken with the TMK storyline of the past.. I got to watching old footage today and this came to me.. I decided to sort of revamp it, find a way to bring back Georgie and Diego, because I liked them together.. And my oc, of course, is paired with Logan Hayes.. (And happens to be the potential (non identical) twin sister or niece, I haven't decided as of yet which way I'm gonna go with it )of Lulu Spencer.. More on that will come out IF and this is a big if.. I keep this one up. I've only gotten this one chapter written, I'll see what happens.. Pairings are as follows: Spixie, GoGo, Lante, Brooklyn/Johnny, LoganxOc.. There may be others.. But this is largely about the players in the TMK thing back then AND my oc and of course, my sexy Texan, Logan.. Enjoy.**

**Thanks to the review of mariposa101,and to my guest reviewer and this will keep going. I hope the idea catches on better as it progresses. I have a lot of plans for this one, if I can keep it going and maybe get people's attention.**

CHAPTER 04

She watched Maxie carefully as Maxie worked on trying to get to the cell phone she'd found in the pocket of her jacket. If one of them could call out, Maxie figured, they could keep whoever they got hold of on the line long enough for PCPD to put a trace on the call. Lexie was playing lookout with Georgie, and the two fell into conversation. "So.. What's this Diego guy like?" Lexie asked as Georgie smiled warmly, said "He's amazing. I mean everyone here only saw the bad side of him. But he's changed a lot. We're hoping that Mack will realize that when they finally find all of us.. They will, Lexie.. I can tell you're freaking out.. What's Logan think about being a dad soon? I'm just glad he got past Lulu." Georgie asked in curiousity as Lexie bit her lower lip and muttered, "I'd just found out the night they grabbed me and threw me in here.. So he doesn't exactly know.. Or I haven't told him anyway.. How serious were he and Lulu?"

"They did more damage to each other than anything, Lexie.. If you're worried about losing your husband to some old flame, don't.. They both burned that bridge, obviously." Georgie said as she smiled at the other girl who gave her an uncertain look and then sighed heavily and said "I just wish they'd come find us already.. Or this bastard would make a mistake that made it easier for us to break out and go home.. All I want is sleep, a shower and my man to hold me. God I miss that." Lexie admitted as Georgie giggled a little and then said " They will find us, Lexie.. This guy doesn't realize just what kind of men he's messing with.. I mean Johnny's a mobster, Logan's in law enforcment and he used to be a sniper in the military.. Diego's a fireman and he teaches MMA at this gym in the town we live in.. Then you have Dante, he's a cop too, and Spinelli will make sure he finds where we are. And if he brings Jason.. God have mercy on this guy's soul, whoever he is."

"About that.. You said ya knew something.. Before?"

"Diego.. Apparently his mother had twins. And she chose to keep Diego, let a couple adopt the other son for 10 grand. We're not sure but we were thinking that maybe Diego's twin brother knew about him, wanted to set him up for all this to get even.. When Diego did get the credit for the murders and stuff, and he supposedly got shot, we think that this guy knew he was still alive and just waited, biding his time. He wanted to flush Diego out, he wants to confront his brother. And he wants to take credit for what he did back then now. Maybe the guy's nuts?" Georgie guessed as Lexie nodded and said "SOunds like it."

Across the room, Brooklyn swore in frustration as she tried yet again to wiggle her wrists free and found that she couldn't. Lulu was trying to figure out how to get a knife from the wooden work table to where it was within their reach so they could work on cutting each other's ropes and gags free and Maxie was still trying to reach her cell phone, in the hopes that she could at least call out on it and Spinelli could activate this tracking program he'd invented that he was actually in talks to selling to some goverment agency that intended to use it to track the movement of terrorists.

"Almost.. Almost got it." Lulu grunted as Brooklyn spoke up and hissed, "If you get it, get yourself cut loose first, girl.. Then I'll scoot that way, we'll work our way around the circle.. But we gotta hurry because this jackass comes in to taunt us and make us mad every hour on the hour. And I wanna be long gone by then, ladies." as Maxie eyed her and said "Like we don't.. Hello, infant daughter at home who's probably scared and worried and missing her mommy and wondering why her daddy is so upset or why she's at Uncle Macks in the crib there, and not in the crib at our place in Seattle."

"Umm, hello.. Son who's probably crying every single night, all night? And I've got the worst seperation anxiety." Lulu said as Maxie nodded and smiling said fondly, "They do that to you, don't they? I will never leave Georgia alone again overnight after this, I swear."

"What if Spin takes a trip for that software he's marketing?" Brooklyn asked as she added, "Johnny's gotta be going insane right now.. I just hope to hell he hasn't gone off and gotten himself thrown in PCPD or in prison. I hope he realizes it's not one of the enemies of the Zacarra family." while biting her lower lip. Lexie spoke up quietly and said "All I wanna see right now is that door flying open and my man standin in it.. I found out something right before this jerkoff grabbed me and threw me in with you guys.. I'm pregnant, girls."

"Aww."

"Seriously? You really do not need to be wiggling your wrists in those ropes then.. If you bleed too much." Lulu cautioned as Lexie nodded and said through gritted teeth, "I'm tryin not to but at the same time I wanna get me and the baby on board safely the hell out of here before all hell breaks loose."

"I'm pregnant too.. I was going to tell Diego literally the night they grabbed me." Georgie admitted finally as eyes turned to her and she said in defense, "Diego is NOT the person behind all this.. Like I was telling Lexie.. We found the guy who might be.. And if he is, we know what he wants to happen.. I hope to God it doesn't because I don't know if I can actually handle losing Diego."

"Who is it?"

"His mother had two sons.. She sold one of them to some family for drug money. She kept Diego before losing him to CPS." Georgie said as the girls looked at each other and Lulu groaned as she said "So all the stuff we thought Diego did.."

"Might have been the start of events unfolding that lead us here.. To tonight. And if Diego meets this guy face to face? He's already said he will willingly go to prison for murder in the first degree." Georgie said quietly as she added, "All we want is his name cleared.. So we can come back here." and looked at her friends and Lexie. The girls stared at each other silently for a while.

Would the guys ever find them?


End file.
